Let's get it on
by justcassy
Summary: O que poderia acontecer com House e Cuddy depois dos acontecimentos do final da quarta temporada?
1. Chapter 1 Nunca brinque com fogo

Fic – Let's get it on

Autora: Cassy

Spoilers : 5 temporada...

Censura: Começa com PG 13 e só deus sabe onde vai parar hehehehe

Sumário: O que minha imaginação espera da 5 temporada...e como House e Cuddy finalmente vão partir pros finalmente.

Os personagens da série não são meus, infelizmente, mas posso usá-los pro meu próprio proveito né!

Tema: comédia/romance/suspense

* * *

Nunca brinque com fogo - Capítulo 1

* * *

Princeton Hospital

Alguns meses se passaram desde a morte de Amber, os ânimos pelos corredores do hospital ainda não eram os melhores. House chegou para mais um dia de trabalho, foi buscar seu café na cafeteria do hospital e seguiu para sua sala, mas antes resolveu fazer uma parada.

Sala de Wilson

Do lado de fora da sala, House não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza, as lembranças sobre a morte da namorada do amigo e suas consequências ainda o atormentavam, por isso ele decidiu seguir como todos os dias, direto para sua sala, já que na sala ao lado não havia mais Wilson.

- House preciso falar com você! Grita Cuddy correndo na direção do médico.

Ele fingiu não escutá-la e continuou caminhando em direção a sua sala.

- Não fuja de mim, House! Exclama ela, contrariada.

- Nem se eu quisesse fugir...sou aleijado esqueceu? Você fez isso comigo. Responde ele, balançando a bengala na direção de Cuddy.

Ela havia feito isso com ele. Tal afirmação atingiu Cuddy em cheio. E por alguns segundos ela pensou no que responder.

- Eu tenho um caso. Afirma Cuddy.

- Meus parabéns, já estava na hora de desencalhar...Retruca ele, rapidamente.

- Para você...eu tenho um caso para você, pare de brincadeiras, House! Responde ela, entregando-lhe o arquivo.

Enquanto House folheava o arquivo, Cuddy parou para observar a sala de Wilson, cujo nome estava sendo retirado da porta. Após a demissão de Wilson, Chase ficaria com a sala ao lado da de House.

- Eu também sinto a falta dele...Afirma Cuddy, com tristeza em seu tom de voz.

House a observa por alguns momentos, era óbvio que sentia a falta do amigo, mas ele jamais daria o braço a torcer.

- Não é meu caso...arrume outro médico para cuidar disso. Diz ele, devolvendo o arquivo a Cuddy.

- Ela pediu especificamente por você, vá ao quarto dela e diga isso pessoalmente. Ordena Cuddy,batendo com o arquivo de volta no peito de House.

- Eu não tenho culpa do sucesso que faço com as mulheres...diga a ela que eu estou ocupado. Responde ele, devolvendo o arquivo para Cuddy.

Cuddy segura o arquivo entre as mãos e retruca.

- Eu não sou sua garota de recados House, eu sou sua chefe, e você vai fazer o que eu quero, exatamente como eu quero! Grita ela, encostando o arquivo no peito de House, que se recusa a pegá-lo.

- Desculpa, café numa mão, bengala na outra, não posso segurar a ficha...Diz ele, dando as costas para Cuddy.

- Como você se atreve a me deixar falando sozinha House!

- Como eu já disse, estou ocupado, diga isso às minhas fãs...tenho trabalho a fazer, senão minha chefe não vai me deixar em paz. Responde ele, batendo a porta da sala na cara de Cuddy.

De dentro da sala Kutner e Taub podiam ver o olhar fulminante que Cuddy lançava a house pela porta, enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente.

- Bom dia...vão arrumar alguma coisa para fazer e me deixem em paz. Diz House sentando-se em sua cadeira. Vão...AGORA! Grita ele.

O médico ranzinza colocou seu café sobre a mesa enquanto observava sua equipe deixando a sala. Alguns segundos após a saída dos médicos, House se certificou de que não havia ninguém olhando, retirou uma chave do bolso e abriu uma de suas gavetas, retirando uma revista que ele começou a folhear. Ele pegou o copo de café da mesa e começou a saborear a bebida enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na revista.

- É para isso que eu te pago, não é mesmo House? Questiona Cuddy, entrando na sala.

House levou um susto e derrubou um pouco de café sobre a revista assim que ouviu a voz de Cuddy. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas a médica já estava a poucos centímetros de distancia dele.

- Eu te pago para ficar folheando revistas...desse tipo? Continua ela, pegando a revista das mãos de House.

Cuddy começou a folhear a revista e não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Tratava-se de uma revista proibida para menores.

- É uma revista científica. Eu só estava procurando um artigo...Tenta esclarecer House.

- Desde quando existem artigos científicos na revista playboy, House! Você acha que vai encontrar alguma coisa sobre a reprodução das "coelhas da playboy"! Exclama ela, fechando a revista.

- Cuddy, você nem imagina o quanto uma revista dessas pode ser cientificamente instrutiva...Rebate House, tentando esconder o constrangimento.

E a endocrinologista não consegue disfarçar o riso. Apesar de tudo, House era uma das únicas pessoas que conseguiam faze-la sorrir. Seus olhares se encontram, Cuddy tentava manter a calma enquanto House demonstrava impaciência diante da situação. Ele tomou de volta a revista das mãos de Cuddy , e durante uma disputa de mãos para ver quem ficava com o exemplar, House acabou derrubando o café sobre a blusa de Cuddy.

-Oops, se eu fosse você não andava por aí exibindo os seios avantajados em blusas transparentes, não que isso me incomode..pelo contrário...

- Cale a boca , House. Preciso ir me trocar.Afirma Cuddy, tentando esconder a transparência de sua blusa branca molhada por café.

- Ah, e isso fica comigo! Exclama ela, tomando a revista das mãos do médico.

- Estraga prazeres...Diz House, enquanto Cuddy se afastava.

Ela vira-se para ele, fulminando-o com o olhar. E por um instante percebeu que havia esquecido de tapar a transparência da blusa, para a qual House olhava fixamente.

- Pervertido! Exclama ela, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Assim que Cuddy deixa a sala, House percebe que o acontecido pode lhe render coisas boas. Pega o telefone e disca para o detetive particular , a quem anda requisitando serviços.

- Ei... eu tenho um pequeno trabalho para você. Afirma House.

Depois da ligação, o médico não podia conter a satisfação que estava sentindo. Cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça e esboçou a expressão maliciosa habitual no rosto.

- Cuddy...prepare-se.

E ele abre novamente a gaveta, retirando mais um de seus exemplares de revistas proibidas para menores, trancando a gaveta e guardando a chave em seguida.

- É para isso que eu sou pago...Afirma House, folheando atentamente a revista.

Casa de Cuddy

Ela precisou voltar para casa e trocar de blusa, já que não havia a menor condição de continuar com a blusa branca suja de café.

"Maldito seja o House", pensou ela, enquanto escolhia outra blusa para substituir a que ela usava. Cuddy abriu os botões da blusa o mais rápido que pôde e estava tão isolada em seus pensamentos que nem sequer ouviu os barulhos vindos do lado de fora de seu quarto.

Pela janela do quarto, o investigador contratado por House tirava fotos de Cuddy enquanto ela se trocava, os flashes da antiga Câmera era audíveis, mas Cuddy nem sequer os escutou. Ela usava um sutiã branco, rendado, que combinava com sua blusa suja. Em seguida ela decidiu trocar também o sutiã, que também estava manchado de café. E nesse momento, o detetive não conseguiu mais se conter e acabou derrubando a câmera no chão. O barulho fez com que Cuddy se assustasse. Ela vestiu o sutiã e a blusa rapidamente, seguindo em direção à janela, mas já não havia mais ninguém ali.E a última coisa que ela ouviu foi o barulho de um carro acelerando em disparada.

Casa de House – Horas mais tarde

- Como assim você não tirou as fotos seu imbecil?

- Minha câmera caiu e as lentes quebraram...Avisa o investigador, mostrando a câmera a House.

- É para isso que eu te pago? Onde está sua câmera digital? Essa câmera é mais velha que eu...Diz House insatisfeito.

- Eu prefiro as coisas à maneira antiga...você me deve uma câmera nova! Exclama o investigador.

- E você me deve as fotos da Cuddy...pelo menos, você viu? Questiona House, enciumado.

- Ah...se vi. Responde ele.

- Por isso você derrubou a câmera não é mesmo, Lucas? Idiota. Retruca House.

- Ela parece ser uma pessoa muito...boa. Afirma Lucas, soltando a gravata para se refrescar da onda de calor que percorreu seu corpo ao se lembrar de Cuddy.

- Ela é...digo...ela é a pior mulher que você pode imaginar, portanto é melhor você nem imaginar, está me ouvindo?Avisa House, receoso.

- Claro, você quem manda, chefe. Afirma Lucas, tentando desviar os pensamentos da mulher que tanto o estava perturbando.

Após a saída de Lucas, House começou a se arrepender pelo "serviço" que havia mandado seu investigador realizar. Ele havia mandado outro homem tirar fotos de Cuddy nua, de SUA Cuddy nua e o fato dela ter sido admirada por outros olhos que não os seus o estava deixando inquieto. Mas ele sabia que Lucas não tinha sorte com as mulheres, e provavelmente não teria sorte caso se interessasse por Cuddy, isso era o que House esperava.

Princeton Hospital – Manhã seguinte

Clínica

- Você está 2 horas atrasado, House, já me deve 2 horas extras de clínica, só hoje. Avisa Cuddy, pegando uma das fichas.

- Desculpa, eu estava tirando meu sono de beleza. Bem, se eu te devo essas 2 horas hoje, não preciso pagar amanhã não é mesmo? Indaga ele.

- Não estou com humor para discutir com você hoje. Afirma Cuddy.

- Porquê? Está naqueles dias? E eu que pensei que as ondas de calor que você sentiu no mês passado fossem menopausa...

- Pare de bricandeiras House! Já disse que não estou de bom humor...não consegui pregar o olho essa noite.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Questiona House, curioso.

- Acho que tem alguém me vigiando, eu andei ouvindo uns barulhos ontem...fiquei assustada. Conta ela, com ar de preocupação.

"Merda" Pensou House. "O desgraçado do Lucas havia pisado na bola e ainda deixou Cuddy desconfiada".

- House? Estou falando com você, está me ouvindo? Pergunta Cuddy.

O médico retorna de seus pensamentos para a realidade, ao ouvir a voz de Cuddy.

- Como eu estava dizendo, você não precisa pagar as horas extras de clínica se me cobrir por hoje, eu não estou me sentindo bem, preciso ir para minha sala. Diz Cuddy, entregando a ficha para House.

A médica seguiu para a sala, respirou fundo e trancou a porta atrás de si. Sua cabeça latejava, sua visão ficou embaçada e ela sentou-se em sua poltrona para não cair.

- Cuddy, você está bem? Grita House, batendo na porta.

Ela se levantou da poltrona com as forças que ainda lhe restavam e abriu a porta para tranqüiliza-lo.

- Estou bem, House. Não como nada desde ontem, devo ter tido uma crise de hipoglicemia. Conclui ela.

- Tem certeza? Pergunta ele, preocupado diante da palidez de Cuddy.

- Sim, eu acho que vou na cafeteria comer alguma coisa. Volte ao trabalho, House, os pacientes estão esperando. Responde ela.

Assim que House deixou a sala de Cuddy ela seguiu para a cafeteria. A médica precisava voltar para casa para descansar, mas continuava muito assustada, com a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Cuddy decidiu não voltar para casa naquela noite, e permaneceu no hospital.

Anoiteceu, e Lisa Cuddy estava mais cansada do que nunca. Ela deitou-se no sofá de sua sala e se cobriu com uma manta do hospital, minutos depois acabou caindo num sono pesado.

Enquanto Cuddy dormia profundamente, o calor e a fumaça começaram a tomar conta dos corredores da clínica. O alarme de incêndio tocou incessantemente e ela se levantou rapidamente para abrir as portas de sua sala e se deparar com o fogo crescente. Cuddy começou a tossir, ninguém sabia que ela ainda estava no hospital, ela tentou não entrar em desespero, precisava arrumar uma maneira de sair dali antes que o fogo tomasse conta do local. Dirigiu-se à porta da clínica e tentou sem sucesso abrir a porta, que estava trancada desde que o alarme de incêndio foi ativado.

- Alguém me ajude! Eu estou presa aqui! Gritava Cuddy desesperadamente, batendo na porta.

E o fogo aumentou, o calor e a fumaça se aproximaram perigosamente do corpo de Cuddy, que continuava a pedir ajuda.

- Por favor! Alguém me ajude! Continuava Cuddy.


	2. Chapter 2 Aconteceu naquela noite

Rating: R para linguagem, mas só linguagem mesmo! hehehe

Agradecimentos: Ju querida obrigada por me aguentar até tarde com isso! Vc é a melhor! Nani brigada minha beta favorita! Meninas da comunidade de fics que estavam lendo, muito obrigada pelos comentários, adoro vocês!

* * *

Aconteceu naquela noite - Capítulo 2

* * *

Casa de House

Naquela noite, House também não conseguia dormir. Ele se revirou durante algum tempo na cama, até decidir trocar de roupa e sair. A preocupação com Cuddy era muito grande e ele precisava se certificar de que ela estaria bem. Pegou a moto, colocou o capacete e partiu em direção à casa dela.

Casa de Cuddy

Estava tudo escuro e calmo, ela provavelmente estaria dormindo ou não havia ninguém em casa. House seguiu para o quarto de Cuddy, bateu na janela, e não obteve resposta. Um frio começou a percorrer sua espinha, onde estaria Cuddy àquela hora da noite? A possibilidade dela ter tido um encontro o deixou ainda mais nervoso, mas ele a conhecia com a palma da mão e provavelmente ela teria ficado no hospital trabalhando até tarde. Para não ser tomado pela dúvida, House decidiu verificar onde ela estava.

Princeton Hospital

-Alguém... me ajude! Gritava Cuddy, quase sem forças.

A fumaça estava deixando-a sem conseguir respirar. Ela ainda continuou a bater na porta antes ouvir uma voz do outro lado da mesma.

- Doutora Cuddy, se afaste da porta! Eu vou arrombá-la! Avisou o homem.

E ela o fez, tentando não se aproximar muito do fogo. A porta foi arrombada aos chutes, e um heróico homem se aproximou de Cuddy, a tempo de evitar que ela caísse no chão ao perder a consciência. Ele a segurou nos braços, tirando-a do fogo e a levando para fora do hospital.

- Doutora Cuddy, você está bem? Perguntou ele.

Ela tentou focalizar o rosto do homem a sua frente e depois de muita insistência conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras.

- Obrigada...quem é você? Questiona ela.

- Meu nome é Lucas Douglas. Responde ele.

E Cuddy perde a consciência novamente.

Nesse instante os bombeiros se aproximavam do local para conter o fogo. E Lucas segurou Cuddy nos braços e a levou para o outro lado do hospital, onde deveria ser examinada.

- Por favor, ela estava no meio do fogo, alguém ajude...Pediu Lucas.

Gregory House entrou no hospital para ver sua chefe desmaiada nos braços de Lucas. Ele nem sequer ouviu o que ele havia dito, partiu para cima do detetive sem pestanejar.

- O que você fez com ela?! Perguntou ele se aproximando para tomar Cuddy nos braços.

- Eu a salvei! Exclama Lucas.

House a pegou nos braços e percebeu que Cuddy estava coberta por fuligem e com algumas queimaduras por todo o corpo. O temor pela vida dela tomou conta do médico, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la, nada mais importava naquele momento. Passou os dedos suavemente sobre o rosto de Cuddy, como que para avisá-la de que agora tudo ficaria bem, ele estava ali.

- Doutor House, ela vai ficar bem? Perguntou Lucas, preocupado.

E o médico não ouviu uma palavra do que Lucas dizia. Ele partiu com Cuddy nos braços, mancando pelo hospital, até colocá-la no quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Cameron, que estava de plantão no PS, chegou para ver a situação de Cuddy.

- Eu soube que ela ficou presa no incêndio. Diz Cameron, assustada.

- Ela está desacordada, tem queimaduras de primeiro e segundo grau nos braços, rosto e pernas...Contou House.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de examiná-la, Cuddy começou a tossir, recobrando a consciência. A primeira pessoa que seus olhos viram, foi ele.

- House? Disse Cuddy.

O rosto do médico estava a apenas alguns centímetros do seu.Ele esboçou o sorriso na face habitualmente carrancuda, aliviado por ela estar bem.

- Não fale, você precisa descansar...Avisa House.

- E desde quando você se importa? Pergunta ela, curiosa.

- Desde que, se acontecer alguma coisa com você, eu vou precisar puxar o saco de um novo chefe para continuar no emprego...e como eu não sou do tipo que adora puxar o saco das pessoas...

-Cale a boca, House! Exclama ela, tossindo.

- Bem, essa é você! Acho que o incêndio não deve ter queimado muitos dos seus neurônios . Diz House em seu tom sarcástico.

-Um homem me salvou...onde ele está? Pergunta Cuddy, procurando-o pelo quarto.

- Ele está esperando por notícias suas lá fora, quer que eu o chame? Pergunta Cameron.

Cuddy acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e enquanto Cameron ia buscar Lucas, House não conseguia esconder a insatisfação. Ele desabotoou a blusa de Cuddy, para procurar mais queimaduras, e quando suas mãos tocaram a pele da médica, ela estremeceu.

- House! Exclamou ela.

- Que foi, isso doeu? Perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Um pouco...respondeu Cuddy, envergonhada pela maneira que eu corpo respondia ao simples toque das mãos dele.

Quando Lucas entrou no quarto, House ainda estava examinando Cuddy, procurando por mais lesões, e ao vê-lo se aproximar começou a fechar todos os botões da blusa da médica, rapidamente, para se certificar de que o detetive não tivesse nenhuma visão do corpo da endocrinologista.

- Doutora Cuddy? Diz Lucas, ao se aproximar da cama.

- Foi você em me salvou...não sei como agradecer...Obrigada.Diz Cuddy estendendo a mão a Lucas.

O detetive retribuiu o aperto de mão, e segurou a mão de Cuddy por um tempo maior do que o necessário. House percebeu esse fato, já que, ao fundo do quarto, olhava fixamente para as mãos de ambos.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, apenas, fique bem. Responde o detetive.

E Lucas segura novamente nas mãos de Cuddy, mas dessa vez House decide intervir.

- Ela precisa descansar, chega de visitas por hoje. Avisa ele, com voz de poucos amigos.

Cuddy vira-se para House, lançando-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu preciso mesmo ir para casa, amanhã eu volto para saber de você. Diz Lucas, beijando o dorso da mão de Cuddy.

- Novamente, muito obrigada. Agradece Cuddy.

- Até amanhã. Responde Lucas, seguindo em direção à porta.

Mas antes que o detetive deixasse o quarto, Cuddy se lembrou de perguntar uma coisa.

-Lucas...Chamou ela.

O detetive se virou para ela, curioso.

- Quando eu estava presa no incêndio...você me chamou de Doutora Cuddy, de onde nos conhecemos? Questiona ela.

House e Lucas trocaram olhares nesse momento, preocupados com a verdadeira resposta.

- Amanhã vocês conversam sobre isso, agora você precisa descansar Cuddy, ordens médicas. Diz o infectologista.

Lucas aproveita a oportunidade para deixar o quarto, sem dar uma resposta plausível a Cuddy.

- E desde quando você é meu médico? Questiona ela, mal humorada.

- Desde hoje...vá tomar um banho e descanse. Ordena House.

- Eu estou bem, quero ir para casa. Diz Cuddy.

- Você precisa ficar em observação.Fala o infectologista.

- O que eu realmente preciso, é ir para casa, tomar um bom banho e descansar, por favor House...Pede Cuddy, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Ela era uma mulher forte, mesmo diante da situação de terror que havia enfrentado, Lisa Cuddy evitava demonstrar fraqueza. Diante da insistência dela, House a levou para casa naquela noite, para se certificar de que ela ficaria bem.

Casa de Cuddy

Ela abriu a porta e virou-se para House.

- Pronto, estou entregue, obrigada House. Agradece Cuddy.

- É isso? Depois de todo o trabalho que tive você não vai nem me convidar para entrar?

Na verdade Cuddy não queria ficar sozinha naquela noite, ainda estava assustada e amedrontada depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, mas ela sabia que House não era a companhia adequada para ela.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia House, já está tarde. Avisa ela.

- A noite é uma criança...Brinca ele, maliciosamente.

Ela sorri discretamente e decide permitir que ele entrasse em sua casa. Afinal, ela precisava de alguém naquele momento, e House estava disponível.

- Vou tomar um banho, sinta-se em...casa. Disse ela, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

House já havia tirado o tênis e se jogado no sofá. Ele colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e encarou Cuddy.

- Eu estou em casa! Exclamou ele, com ironia.

Cuddy seguiu em direção ao banheiro, enquanto House mudava os canais da TV na sala, procurando alguma coisa interessante.

- Ei Cuddy, você não assina Playboy TV? Gritou ele.

Ela já estava se despindo no banheiro quando ele começou a falar. Isso era tão típico dele, pensou Cuddy.

- Ao contrário de você eu não preciso de pornografia para me satisfazer, House! Gritou ela, do banheiro.

- Eu sabia! Você tem outros "brinquedinhos", não é mesmo? Posso saber onde você esconde o vibrador? Questionou ele, sarcasticamente.

Ela já estava nua e deitada na banheira que enchia rapidamente. A água quente escorria sobre seu corpo, relaxando cada músculo enrijecido. Cuddy começou a se esfregar com a esponja, tentando lavar não apenas seu corpo, mas também o medo e a tensão que sentia. Cuddy acabou fechando os olhos e caiu no sono ali mesmo. Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou adormecida, mas acabou acordando quando percebeu que a porta do banheiro estava sendo arrombada.

- House! Gritou ela, enquanto procurava uma toalha para cobrir sua nudez.

- Eu te chamei várias vezes...você não respondeu, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa! Explicou ele.

House não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de Cuddy. House entregou a toalha a ela, suas mãos se encontraram, e demorou alguns segundos até que ela conseguisse se cobrir com a toalha, permitindo que ele visse cada centímetro dela, com os cabelos molhados escorrendo sobre seus ombros. Ela foi capaz de ficar ainda mais sensual e House não conseguia esconder o impacto que a cena teve sobre ele. Virou-se de costas para ela e deixou o banheiro. Aquela provavelmente seria uma longa noite, ao menos para Gregory House.

- Eu acho que vou para casa, Cuddy. Avisa ele.

Ela estava enrolada apenas numa toalha e o seguiu em direção ao corredor.

- House, por favor, fique. Pede ela, com tristeza no olhar.

E o médico evitou a todo custo encará-la usando apenas aquela toalha, mas não era possível se conter. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Cuddy percebeu que os azuis dos olhos de House estavam ainda mais brilhantes.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha . Diz ela.

Para uma mulher como Cuddy, era muito difícil admitir que não queria ficar sozinha, ainda mais para House, mas ela não conseguia evitar.

- Ok. Eu fico. Afirma ele.

Então Cuddy se trocou e ajeitou o sofá com uma manta e um travesseiro para que ele passasse a noite ali. Ela foi se deitar na cama, o cansaço tomou conta de seu corpo e ela não demorou a adormecer. Entretanto, House não conseguia se ajeitar no sofá, sua perna doía e ele não conseguia dormir, a imagem de Cuddy nua a sua frente e vestindo apenas aquela toalha o estava perturbando. Ele virou várias pílulas de vicodin desesperadamente na boca, tentando se acalmar. Passado algum tempo, ele também caiu no sono.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando Cuddy ouviu um barulho na sala, que acabou atrapalhando seu sono. Assustada, ela se levantou e seguiu em direção à sala, para encontrar House caído no chão e passando uma das mãos sobre a perna dolorida.

- Eu estava sonhando...Explica-se ele.

Ela sorri diante da cena.

- Parece que era um sonho bastante...movimentado, para te derrubar do sofá desse jeito. Brinca ela, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Você ri porque não é com você. O seu sofá é muito pequeno! E tem uma cama enorme lá, só para você!Exclama ele, tentando se levantar do chão.

- Tudo bem, House. Você pode dormir na cama...mas não se atreva a fazer nada, caso você não saiba eu guardo uma arma embaixo do travesseiro.Avisa ela.

- E você quer saber onde eu guardo a minha arma? Pergunta ele, maliciosamente.

- Estou falando sério, House.

- Eu também. Responde ele.

Ela o ajuda a se levantar, pega o travesseiro e os dois seguem para o quarto. House se joga na cama, e bate no colchão ao seu lado, chamando Cuddy.

- Venha logo para a cama, mulher! Exclama ele.

- Eu não sou sua "mulher", House! Sou sua chefe! Lembre-se sempre disso...Avisa Cuddy.

- Então eu estou na cama com minha chefe...isso é anti-ético, não é? Indaga ele.

- E desde quando você se importa com ética, House? Apenas durma, ok. Ordena Cuddy, deitando-se de costas para ele na cama.

- Como você acha que as pessoas vão reagir quando souberem que nós dividimos a mesma cama? De novo... Continua ele, empolgado.

- As pessoas não precisam saber...cale a boca e durma, House! Exclama Cuddy, fechando os olhos.

Ele vira-se de costas para ela e fecha os olhos, tentando dormir. Passados alguns minutos, Cuddy vira-se para ele, perguntando:

- House, você está acordado?

- Nem se eu estivesse...você me acordou! Resmunga ele.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Pergunta ela.

- Não! Cale a boca e durma, mulher! Ordena ele.

Mas ela decide continuar com a pergunta.

- Se eu tivesse morrido esta noite, naquele incêndio...você sentiria minha falta? Questiona ela, tentando conter as lágrimas.

E House engoliu seco, não esperava por essa pergunta, era óbvio que ele sentiria a falta de Cuddy, mas fazia parte de seu instinto não deixar transparecer o quanto ela era importante para ele.

- Bem, depende. Eu iria sentir falta de "partes" suas, se é que você me entende...Responde ele, sarcasticamente.

E as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face de Cuddy. Ela engoliu o choro e não deixou que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Como eu sou idiota. Já devia esperar essa resposta. Afirma ela, para si mesma.

- Posso dormir agora? Pergunta House, ansioso.

- Boa noite. Diz Cuddy, secamente.

- Boa noite. Diz House.

E eles permaneceram ali, de costas um para o outro durante o resto da noite. Cuddy tentava dormir escondendo a tristeza e o medo que estava sentindo, enquanto House tentava processar tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite. Caíram no sono, depois de algum tempo, sem perceber que alguém os observava ,do lado de fora da janela do quarto, a qual era coberta por uma fina cortina de renda.


	3. Chapter 3 A Disputa

Agradecimento especial para a minha amiga Licinha, querida valeu por betar pra mim ok? E não esqueci o prometido, me aguarde...

**Capítulo 3 - A disputa**

**Princeton Hospital - Dia seguinte**

**Sala de Cuddy**

Cuddy havia decidido não tirar nenhum dia de folga, ela precisava resolver muitas coisas no hospital. Quando ela voltou ao trabalho naquela manhã, ao entrar em sua sala, notou um bouquet de rosas em cima da mesa, com um cartão.

"Espero que esteja bem,

minhas sinceras melhoras,

Lucas."

Ela sorriu ao ler o que havia no cartão, mas sua alegria durou pouco, pois House havia entrado na sala, mais uma vez sem ser anunciado.

- Bom dia, nem parece que você dormiu comigo essa noite...Que flores são essas? Questionou ele.

- Se estão em cima da minha mesa, são minhas House, é só isso que você precisa saber. Respondeu ela, ainda chateada pela noite anterior.

A Curiosidade e o ciúmes estavam corroendo House por dentro, ele notou quando Cuddy guardou o cartão dentro da gaveta e se aproximou imediatamente dela, aproveitando-se da distração de Cuddy com as flores.

Assim que ele tentou abrir a gaveta, Cuddy o impediu colocando as mãos sobre as dele.

- Não se atreva! Exclamou ela.

- Eu sou atrevido...Respondeu ele, empurrando-a para finalmente abrir a gaveta e retirar o cartão.

- House!

- Lucas...parece que o seu herói sabe mais sobre você do que você mesma imagina. Diz House, enciumado.

- Me devolva esse cartão House! Ordenou Cuddy, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar retirar o cartão das mãos de House, que permaneciam no alto.

- Acho que você vai precisar crescer alguns centímetros para conseguir pegá-lo...pena que as mulheres na menopausa tendem a diminuir de tamanho.Brincou House.

- Cala a boca , House! Eu não estou na menopausa...

- Eu não sei, talvez Lucas saiba, devo perguntar a ele? Retrucou House.

- Do que você está falando? Perguntou Cuddy, sem entender.

Nesse instante, o detetive se aproximou da porta de Cuddy, e entrou.

- Doutora Cuddy...que bom que está bem, vejo que recebeu minhas flores...Disse Lucas.

- Pare com esse joguinho idiota super herói! Ele trabalha para mim, é um detetive particular, você é uma das pessoas que ele anda investigando...Conta House.

- O que? Questiona Cuddy, incrédula.

- Ah, e por falar nisso, quem vai pagar o salário dele é você, se é que você já não sabe disso. Continua House.

- Como eu pude ser tão estúpida, vocês dois estavam brincando comigo, esse tempo todo! Exclama Cuddy.

- Cuddy, me desculpe, eu não estava brincando...Diz Lucas.

- Saia do meu escritório, agora! Ordenou Cuddy.

- Você ouviu ela, saia do escritório...Continuou House.

- E você, vá fazer seu trabalho! Gritou ela, apontando para House.

Os dois deixam a sala de Cuddy, sem sequer se olharem.

- Isso é culpa sua. Disse House.

- Não fui eu que contei a verdade a ela! Exclamou Lucas.

- Você deu flores pra ela! Exclamou House, enfurecido.

- E qual o problema? Não sabia que eu precisava pedir sua permissão para dar flores a uma mulher.

- Ela não é uma mulher...ela é...Cuddy! Continua House.

- Então? Isso faz dela sua propriedade? Pergunta Lucas.

- Claro que não, mas não significa que você possa dar flores a ela, eu te pago para investigá-la, não para transar com ela! Grita House, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que estavam passando pelo corredor do hospital.

- Ei, foram só flores, eu não transei com ninguém House, ainda...Brinca Lucas.

O detetive tenta se afastar de House, mas a brincadeira de mau gosto havia deixado o médico furioso, e ele estendeu sua bengala, fazendo com que Lucas, distraído, tropeçasse nela e caísse no chão.

- Se eu fosse você olhava por onde anda...Retrucou House, dando as costas e deixando o detetive caído no chão.

House seguiu para sua sala e não viu quando Cuddy se aproximou de Lucas, enquanto ele se levantava do chão.

- Então você é um detetive? Questionou ela, mais calma.

- Eu acho que sim...Respondeu Lucas, envergonhado diante de Cuddy.

- Quanto você quer para me fazer um serviço? Questionou Cuddy, cruzando os braços.

Lucas olhou para ela, de cima abaixo, admirado com sua beleza. Havia muito tempo que Cuddy não era admirada dessa forma por um homem, ela se sentiu nua, mas não pode esconder a satisfação.

- Pra você? O que puder me pagar...eu aceito até tickets refeição! Brincou ele, sorrindo.

Cuddy não conseguia conter o sorriso diante do investigador, ele parecia ser extremamente simpático, apesar de tudo.

- Obrigada pelas flores, por ter me salvado...Disse ela.

- Por nada, só estava fazendo meu trabalho. Respondeu ele.

- Sério? Me vigiando? Questionou ela, ficando mais séria.

- Claro que não, eu só achei que você iria gostar das flores, depois de tudo...Disse Lucas.

- Quando poderemos falar sobre o serviço? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Eu sou todo seu...digo, sou todo ouvidos. Disse Lucas.

- Na hora do almoço, se você for bom no que faz, vai acabar me encontrando. Falou ela, seguindo em direção à clínica.

Lucas a observou se afastar, passando um bom tempo admirando seus quadris.

- Meu deus...isso é que é mulher! Disse ele a si mesmo, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

Na hora do almoço, Cuddy decidiu seguir para uma lanchonete nos arredores do hospital, sentou-se e ficou esperando que Lucas aparecesse.

- Então, estou contratado? Disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela na mesa.

- Estava me seguindo esse tempo todo? Questiona ela.

- Não, só parte desse tempo. Respondeu ele, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu quero que você me dê...informações comprometedoras sobre o House.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? Perguntou ele.

- Eu já disse que vou pagar. Afirmou Cuddy.

- Jantar, comigo, amanhã a noite? Esse é o meu preço...Retrucou Lucas.

- Eu...Foi só o que Cuddy conseguia dizer, ela não estava acostumada a cantadas tão diretas.

- Isso foi um sim ou um não? Indagou Lucas.

- Faça o trabalho, depois conversamos sobre isso. Respondeu ela, levantando-se da mesa e deixando Lucas sozinho.

**Casa de Cuddy - Naquela noite**

Lucas Douglas estava parado dentro de um carro, do lado de fora da casa de Cuddy, observando o que acontecia lá dentro com a ajuda de um binóculo. De repente, House abriu a porta do veículo e entrou.

- Você poderia ao menos ter sido mais discreto, o que acha que a vizinhança vai pensar se encontrar uma ambulância parada perto da casa da Cuddy? Questiona House, furioso.

- As únicas opções eram Ambulância e carro de bombeiros, qual você preferiria? Fala Lucas, sem tirar os olhos do binóculo.

- O que você está olhando seu idiota? Pergunta House, tentando tirar o binóculo das mãos do detetive.

- Ei, estou fazendo meu trabalho, me solta! Exclama Lucas.

- O que ela está fazendo? Tem alguém lá dentro com ela? Questiona House.

- Não...cara, ela é quente. Aquele sutiã que ela está usando...Brinca Douglas.

- Pare de olhar pra ela! Grita House, retirando o binóculo das mãos de Lucas.

- Eu sabia! Você gosta dela! Grita Lucas, triunfante.

- Claro que não, não banque o estúpido. Afirma House.

- E você não gosta que eu goste dela...Temos um problema aqui. Afirma Lucas.

- Que problema, você está despedido, esse é o seu problema. Respondeu House.

- E o seu problema é que ela tem uma queda por mim, e nós marcamos um encontro. Vamos ver quem consegue primeiro? Jogou o detetive.

- Eu sempre ganho no final. Afirmou House, saindo de dentro da ambulância, e levando o binóculo consigo.

- Ei, me devolva meu binóculo! Ordenou Lucas.

- Você a viu a com sutiã, agora vou vê-la sem ele...Brincou House, seguindo em direção à porta de Cuddy.

Ele bateu, e demorou algum tempo para ser atendido.

- O que você quer House? Questionou Cuddy, que vestia um robe azul.

- Demorou para abrir a porta? Posso saber o que estava fazendo? Perguntou ele.

- Desde quando eu lhe devo alguma satisfação? Retrucou ela.

- Não vai me deixar entrar?

- Não. Respondeu ela, claramente.

- Porque não? O que você está escondendo aí dentro?

- Tem algum assunto importante que você queira tratar comigo e que não possa esperar até amanhã? Perguntou Cuddy.

- Não, é só uma visita social. Eu estava passando por aqui, reconheci a casa. E...por acaso você marcou um encontro com aquele detetive idiota? Disse House, indo direto ao ponto.

- Boa noite House. Respondeu ela, batendo a porta na cara do médico.

- Porque se você fez isso é mais estúpida do que eu pensava! O cara é louco, você não sabe onde está se metendo! Continuou House, gritando na porta da casa dela.

Cuddy estava encostada na porta de sua casa, apenas ouvindo o que House dizia do outro lado.

- Vá para o inferno, House! Deixe que eu me meta onde quiser, e com quem eu quiser! Gritou ela, afastando-se da porta em seguida.

- Esse é um ponto de vista interessante...Disse ele, a si mesmo, enquanto se afastava da porta de entrada da casa de Cuddy.

Cuddy respirou aliviada quando o viu se afastar pelo olho mágico. Ela seguiu para o quarto, segurou uma caixa e começou a retirar o que havia dentro dela, colocando tudo em seu devido lugar. Em pouco tempo, seu maior sonho se tornaria realidade. E ela não queria que House estragasse tudo.


End file.
